


[Podfic] Void

by dodificus



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, completely ignoring the fact that The Faculty is sort of a science fiction/horror type film... Although perhaps three teenagers having this kind of sex life is a bit of science fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Void

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52185) by [waxjism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxjism/pseuds/waxjism). 



**Length:** 8:59:18  
**File Size:** 579 MB (mp3) | 244 MB (m4b)  
**Download:** Google Drive [m4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6irsksqAIqWWmt0bEx5Y0FndFE/view?usp=sharing) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201111151.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201111151.zip)

Originally posted November 15th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/418528.html) at Amplificathon Dreamwidth


End file.
